


A Quiet Morning

by MEL_155_A



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEL_155_A/pseuds/MEL_155_A
Summary: Local disaster bisexual nearly freaks out for no reason, more news at 11.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Quiet Morning

Laying back on the couch in the bedroom (she still had trouble thinking of it as _her_ bedroom), Mari was languidly flipping through pages and pages of magical theory, attempting to concentrate on the aetherial underpinnings of the eight elements of magic when a loud laugh cut through the quiet. Letting out a long sigh, Mari set her book down on the floor next to her and craned her neck back over the armrest to look at the bed, where Sera was flipping through one of her more regrettable purchases.

"I do own a few actually good books, you know that right?", she called over, unable to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"Those wouldn't be as funny as this." Sera called back, a cheery note to her voice. "As he thrust his cutlass back into his scabbard, she couldn't but help feel weak at her knees." she recited in a dramatic tone, before looking up from the book at Mari and waggling her eyebrows, "She could see now that he was nearly as thick as he was long, his member pushing his linen trousers forward like a prow cutting through the waves." She paused at that point and started making gestures with her hands, like she was measuring something in the air in front of her. 

Groaning out loud, Mari closed her eyes, "No, I have no idea how that would work either. It would either be a very small square or so wide as to make it impossible for him to wear pants." she says trying to preempt the obvious tangent, but the only reply she gets is giggling and the scratching sound of a quill on paper.

Pinching her nose and cursing herself again for not sorting through her collection before moving in so that she could sell, donate or burn large portions of it, she stood up from the couch and started sorting through the pile across the room. She knew she was being ridiculous by not buying a bookcase, she had her weapons, gear, a decent selection of her armor and some spare clothes here already, which was most of her possessions really. And she really did want to commit to _this_ , this newly formed...something between her and Sera. But they had only met each other two weeks ago, at most? And they had already moved into the same home. 

A ghost whispered _"Gods of course you did"_ before she could chase away the memory with a frown as she kept digging through the pile. This was all very new and very intense, and she just...it made her feel better that she could still pack up within a bell and leave nothing behind just in case she fucked this up too. No furniture or permanent things marked as her's. She could, no, she would get a bookshelf next week. Within the month at most. Hells, it wasn't even like they were living here permanently, just for the period of this Kugane job. Probably best to not buy a bookshelf at all, just another thing to have to sell off or somehow transport back to Eorzea eventually.

She could _feel_ the sarcastic grin burrowing into her back, hear the sing song _"You are already doing itttt"_. Closing her eyes with a scowl she pushed the memory away again. _I am staying with her,_ _I just need a little more time_ she reiterated, not entirely sure who she was trying to convince. Thankfully she found the book she was looking for and scooped it up, long legged strides taking her to the bed quickly.

Folding her legs under her as she settled onto the mattress, she looked over Sera's shoulder at the piece of paper she was drawing on. Sera stretched her neck back to look up at Mari's lanky frame, and she proudly grinned as Mari surveyed the various cartoon pirates adorned with highly geometric genitalia.

"Honestly, your work has more artistic merit than that waste of paper." Mari remarks dryly, setting off a fresh wave of giggles from her girlfriend.

Petting Sera's hair fondly, Mari holds up the small, unassuming book she had pulled out before speaking, "I would like to read you something, to prove that I can in fact discern quality."

Her giggles dying out, Sera smugly grins before replying, "Of course you can, you are dating me."

Kissing Sera on the forehead in lieu of a response, Mari starts flipping through the pages until she finds what she is looking for.

"The moonlight reflects off the pond, allowing me to see

The pond reflects the sky, allowing me to see myself

She is in me in a thousand ways, the million times she showed me I could be better

I can hear her when I give encouragement to the tired

I can feel her when I give help to the weak

I can taste her when I give a portion to the hungry

I can smell her when I give a fire to the cold

The moonlight reflects off the pond, allowing me to see

The pond reflects the sky, allowing me to see her."

Mari finishes her quiet reading of the poem and lets out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "Most people read it as a meditat-" is all she manages before she is abruptly pulled by the front of her shirt into a deep, loving kiss. 

_I am staying with her, because she is already a part of me_ is the last coherent thought that goes through her mind before a fog of bliss overtakes everything else.


End file.
